This invention relates generally to towing devices and in particular to multiple ball and socket towing hitches.
The multiple ball and socket towing hitches of the prior art utilize, in a number of cases, turret-like configurations in which the various sized towing balls were disposed about a common support or turret member that is rotated to bring the appropriate size ball to a vertical position.
In some devices the support or turret member rotates about a horizontal axis in line with the direction of travel of the vehicle.
In other devices, the common support or turret member rotates about a horizontal axis normal or perpendicular to the direction of travel of the vehicle.
In still other devices, the common support or turret member rotates about a vertical axis.
In all cases, the devices of the prior art are mechanically complicated and required numerous parts in their manufacture thus increasing the cost and effort of production.